Thieves and Pasta
by Lectictinium
Summary: Italy finds himself lost in Rome when he happens to run across two mysterious people stealing some pasta... What happens when they meet? *IsaacxMiria and GerIta*


It was a typical day in Rome and Italy was wandering around aimlessly through the many crowds in the streets, admiring the busy rushing about and the tall buildings looming on either side. It was a perfectly clear day and the Sun was shining brightly as always, and Italy soon found himself lost in his own capital.

"Veee~! Germany will be so mad…" Italy bit his lip and looked around frantically, as if he could somehow remember the direction he had come from, yet none of the brickwork or paths stood out. It didn't help that they were all identical either. So time passed as Italy shuffled on the spot, then moved along a couple of feet to stand there for a bit of variety and he was still clueless as to where he was. His stomach protested loudly at its emptiness and Italy looked about in dismay. Nothing looked very appetising. He tapped his feet and sighed again.

"Maybe I should call Germany…" But that option would probably lead him into more trouble. He did not want the blonde shouting at him again for the third time that day. The first time had been understandable as yes, it probably had been a bad idea to replace all of Germany's stationary with colouring crayons and swap the different stacks of paperwork around, but it was really Prussia's fault. Honest. Luckily the game of truth or dare had been interrupted by the irate younger German brother before Prussia had had a chance to move onto 'Truth, Dare or Kiss' (such an activity was dangerous whenever the awesome albino was involved, especially when another participant was Italy).

However, Italy didn't understand why Germany had gotten so mad at him skipping out on training for a siesta. Couldn't the blonde see that it was very important to Italy's health and well-being? If you asked Italy, Germany needed to take a break more often, or else he would stay stressed and one day he would have a permanent scowl on his face, because it would get stuck that way.

"Hm-mm." Italy nodded, eyes closed as he thought of this, when suddenly a scream sounded nearby. Italy looked to the source of the disturbance, somewhere around the corner. The woman cried out again. Italy frowned.

"Ah~ What should I do~….? Oh, Germany would go help. Ve. I'll do that then!" America would have been quite proud of Italy's heroic determination as he quickly jogged (a strenuous exercise) up and around the corner…

… just in time to see a tall man in a top hat crash into another figure, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Haaah, thank you. That man was scaaaary!" The woman sighed in relief and picked up a smallish crate sitting on the ground next to her. Italy slowly made him way towards the couple, hearing the man laugh loudly and shrug his shoulders, also holding a crate, "We'd better go!"

"Right!"

The two stood side by side and started to tiptoe to the other end of the alley, sticking their heads out to check that there was no-one there. Italy shrugged at the strange behaviour and was about to leave, seeing that all was well and his attempt to save the damsel in distress had been thwarted, when his stomach grumbled again and he sniffed, picking up an unmistakable scent. Those two… His blood ran cold and he gasped, looking over his shoulder to see the other two start running down the left pathway, crates full and their feet pounding noisily against the floor. If there was one thing Italy hated more than England's cooking, it was the abuse of his most beloved carbohydrate: pasta! And those two had obviously stolen two crates of it and were treating them quite badly as they escaped!

"Ve!" Italy wasn't about to stand by as the two thieves got away, so he made after them, running faster than he did during any Axis training session. The fate of pasta was at stake if he didn't catch them soon! Soon enough, he rounded another corner as the man and woman had slowed down, coming to a stop as they caught their breath.

"How dare you treat pasta like that!" Italy shouted, breathing heavily. The man whipped round.

"Who are you?" He tried to step into a kung-fu pose, hands in front of him, forgetting that they were full as the crate fell onto his foot. "Ow…" His screwed his face up in pain, though trying not to voice it, and bent down, placing the crate full of pasta to one side, and straightened up again, returning to the classic pose. Somewhere in the world, the Asian nations were facepalming. Italy certainly wasn't too impressed, though was slightly unnerved by the man's actions. _Ve~ He doesn't seem that scary…_ All the same, he gulped and started to shuffle forwards.

"M-My name is Italy Veneziano, and who are you!"

"We ask the questions here! What do you want?"

"Yeah!" The girl piped up, pouting at the brunette.

"So who do you think you are?" The two spoke at once, extending there arms to point at Italy, the girl also dropping her crate in the process, though luckily not on her foot.

"Um… Italy…" Italy frowned in mild confusion. He didn't _think_ he was Italy… No, in fact he was sure of it. As sure as he liked pasta. Which was a lot.

There was a pause for a moment before the girl stepped up to her partner, covering her hand with her mouth as she made to whisper in his ear, although she spoke as normal.

"Hey… isn't Italy a place?"

"Why yes it is…" The man replied mysteriously, ready to start a show of his intellect to his fine blonde partner in crime.

"Ve, it is a place, but I am Italy…" Said country interrupted the man before he could speak.

"…Ve." He scratched the back of his head and smiled, unsure of what to do. Somehow, this was turning out to be quite strange.

"Wow! That's AMAZING~!" The woman bounded over to Italy, taking his hand and smiling, eyes wide.

"Um… si?" Italy was astounded by her reaction. She was a bit odd, to say the least, especially considering she was wearing what looked like a jungle explorer's outfit, complete with hat and belt. "Ah!" He suddenly remembered.

"You!" He stepped back, now pointing at them, and she also returned to her companion, expression returning to a poker face. "You stole pasta!"

"But of course! For we are the infamous–!" He was interrupted as the blonde stepped forward, arms extended and shocked.

"No~! We _saved_ it from being used by the forces of evil! …Right?" She turned and cocked her head to one side, waiting for her partner to respond. The gears turned in his head and a lightbulb flickered on as he stuttered a reply, having been cut off from his previous train of thought.

"Ah, ahhh. Yes yes, of course! We are but humble thieves who steal from the bad and deliver unto the good!" He gestured grandly at himself and then his partner. "It turns out that this pasta was being stolen from someone else–"

"Not by us." She interjected.

"– Right! And so we stole it from the bad people–"

"– The mafia, isn't that right…?"

"– Quite possibly, and so we were going to give it back…"

Italy waited for a conclusion to the equally strangely-dressed man's statement.

"…And we got lost…" The girl concluded with an innocent shrug of her shoulders, but then smiled, "Would you like to help us, Italy?"

"Ve, if it's for the sake of pasta!" He smiled and ran up to help the other two, all three of them now beaming like children. It was apparent that they were now very close as they started speaking, the thieves-who-are-apparently-not-really-thieves-but-they-are discussing their various travels whilst Italy commented on his training with Japan and Germany, also recommending some good Italian restaurants. What was even more clear was that they weren't really progressing anywhere, as all three had a hopeless sense of direction.

"Ve~" Italy sighed and set the crate of dry pasta down carefully, the explorer woman (he assumed that she was also an explorer as that is how she was dressed) following suit and putting on the ground with little noise. "Maybe I should phone Germany to come find us…" But then the same problem of getting shouted at a lot would arise and then he would get mad…

"Germany is your friend, right?" The blonde remembered Italy's eager comments on the strict captain, but he also spoke kindly of him. "You must like him a lot!"

"Ve?" Italy gazed at the fellow airhead. Was it… obvious that he liked Germany?

"Right, right~! Love is important~"

"Mm!" The two span into a little dance, ending up in each others' arms, and turned their heads at the same time to Italy and spoke in unison. "Right?"

Italy could tell they also felt strongly for each other. As they separated themselves, dusting down their outfits and picking up the pasta again, Italy noticed a small ring on the woman's finger.

Sooner or later, they somehow found themselves back into the main streets, conveniently right next to the shop from which the pasta had been stolen from. Handing it back to the grateful owner, they moved towards a fountain situated several feet away in the main square.

"Ah!" The woman leapt to her feet. "We– we didn't–!"

"Ahh! We should have!" The man cried out also, grabbing her into a tight hug as tears welled up in their eyes.

Italy just sat confused as the two babbled to each other. "What's wrong~?"

"We *sniff* didn't take any of the pasta… We could have used it as a souvenir," She wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye, "for our friend in America…"

"Ve… you can always have this," He took out a small piece of folded paper, upon it was written all the various types of pasta (in case of emergencies), and handed it to the woman, "You can give that to your friend~"

"Wow~ that's amazing…" She looked in awe at the names and shapes, drawings done by hand, "You're really smart!"

Her partner felt a twitch of jealousy as she hugged Italy, but when she returned to his side and took a hold of his hand, he knew everything was okay.

"And also… you can keep this," He handed them one of his white flags that he kept on hand at all times, "So you can remember me when you go back to America." Italy smiled.

The man looked between the nation and the woman, sensing the solemn mood and slung his arm around Italy's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go and do something fun~!"

"Okay~!" They replied, moods lifted instantly and stepped over to a smooth patch of ground next to the fountain and sat down under the midday Sun.

* * *

><p>Germany paced. And then he paced some more, frowning and muttering, partly in anger but also in worry. What if Italy had got caught by the Allies again? He hadn't shown up for training at 1400 hours, and he and Japan had now waited for half an hour. Correction, 31 minutes as he looked at his watch.<p>

"Japan, why don't you take a break and I'll go look for Italy. He's probably out at a fiesta or something…" Germany sighed, putting his jacket on and heading into the centre of the city.

There, he searched for the brunette to no avail, finding a barely conscious man in an alley on the way moaning about some man hitting him with a crate of pasta, but still there was no sign of Italy. Minutes passed and Germany started to get more worried.

* * *

><p>He found them later playing Tiddlywinks.<p>

After a short scolding and whimpering, Italy sighed in defeat as Germany took his hand and nodded curtly at the two thieves who were standing by and watching as their new friend was tugged away from their little game.

"Ah! Waiiit!" She called out to the two, who stopped and turned around. She quickly gathered up the counters and threw the set, which Germany caught easily. Silently he handed it to Italy who looked down at it with a warm smile.

"Grazie!"

And without another word, Germany dragged Italy away from the duo, who waved goodbye and shouted after him.

"See you again~!"

The two let their hands fall back down and quickly turned to head off to wherever they were planning on going next.

"…Hey, Isaac?"

"What is it, Miria?" The man named Isaac looked down at his adorable partner, ready to answer her question.

"Do you think we'll see Italy again?"

"Hm… Well, Italy is a big place, so of course we will, Miria!"

"Woooow! Amazing, Isaac!" She beamed, making Isaac fill with pride and joy. He loved her all the more when she smiled. "So, where are we going now, Issac?"

He stopped. And she stopped beside him, expectant.

"We'll go eat some pasta!"

"Yay~!"

And the two headed off (cough frolicked cough) into the distance, ready to find some pasta.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I wonder who those two were… I never found out their names…" Italy hummed in thought as the German carried him along.<p>

"Tourists I suppose, it doesn't matter, Italy…" Germany replied sternly, though felt a tiny bit sad inside. It looked like Italy had been enjoying himself with those two…

"Ve…"

They were silent for a bit, Italy leaning his head into Germany's shoulder, causing him to blush ever so slightly.

"Germany?"

"Yes, Italy?" He looked down at his partner, smiling at the chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Can we go eat some pasta?" He smiled, eyes questioning and hopeful. Germany sighed.

"…Pasta it is then." And he turned back around.

"Yay~!"

* * *

><p>The End...?<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't want to reveal who the two were until the end, which made it hard to write :P *Although, since this will be under the crossover section, I suppose it was a bit pointless xD Oh well, mainly for effect*<br>I think that they would become very good friends, as they are all so adorable and similar, and since Isaac and Miria are immortal, they could meet up and play Tiddlywinks again sometime! ^w^ *cough maybe they shall meet at that restaurant for pasta? Cough*

I think it would be so adorable if Isaac and Miria got married~! Here, she only has an engagement ring, but I think I should write them a small marriage fic… Gahhh, 3 they are so fluffy and cute! 3 *why they no exist in real life… ._.*

The 'friend in America' is Ennis, and I'm referencing the scene on the Flying Pussyfoot there :P

This is also on my deviantart.


End file.
